Today is the Day
by Sophiacharlotte
Summary: Caryl AU- no zombies. Daryl swung to look at her. She was tiny, delicate features a short pixie cut style to her hair. She was trembling but she was not crying. She was sporting one hell of a old shiner. The bruising was brown and discoloured. Caryl - trigger warning for hostage situation.
1. Chapter 1

AN: new story not sure how long it will be. Not sure what I'm doing lol. Just wanted to reassure everyone that Neagan will not do anything bad to Carol in this story, he does not play a major role :) let me know what you think. Short chapter to start

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fuck ...it was all going to hell.

Daryl watched as what was supposed to be a simple bank job get shot all to hell. Fuck fuck fuck. He'd had no time to react. No time to stop it.

It had taken him fucking two years to get in deep enough with Neagan's crew for them to trust him enough to take him into the fold. Two fucking years undercover from the FBI. Two years of his life shot to hell, when one of the dumbass idiots had been trigger happy.

They'd come into the bank separately waiting for a sign. His FBI handlers had told him to let the robbery happen, they would be waiting outside the bank. They would scoop up the crew, they'd be separated and Daryl would have his life back. Two fucking years of working with the scum of the earth. His skin, felt dirty just by association. He wasn't sure if he would ever feel clean. He needed out.

It had all gone wrong. Three other customers in line other than Neagan's crew. Simple in and out job. No one had to get hurt.

Simon was a motherfucking idiot, in the midst of the chaos of announcing the robbery he's been trigger happy. One guard had stepped out of line and suddenly bullets were flying. When the dust settled two of the customers were dead, and all of the three guards. The teller had a bullet in his leg and was bleeding heavily. Simon happily walked to the teller and put a bullet in his head.

"Fuck.." Daryl screamed "You idiot, do you know what you've done? We needed the hostages." Daryl had needed them alive. He couldn't save them. Fuck it was another mark on his soul.

Simon smirked stepping away. "We still have her." He nodded motioning to the last hostage. Even now they could hear the sirens of approaching vehicles.

Daryl swung to look at her. She was tiny, delicate features a short pixie cut style to her hair. She was trembling but she was not crying. She was sporting one hell of a old shiner. The bruising was brown and discoloured.

Fuck he wanted to tell her it would be ok. He wanted to tell her no one would hurt her. But he couldn't make that promise. Not at this moment anyway.

"He's right." Neagan stepped forward and put a gun to Simon's head pulling the trigger, watching as Simon fell lifelessly to the ground. "You were an idiot." Neagan smiled, sauntering his way towards the hostage.

Daryl watched her, praying she could keep it together.

"What's your name sweetheart?" Neagan asked his eyes wiggling like a jackass.

She met Daryl's gaze then, as she looked up. Her eyes connecting with Daryl, he tried somehow to convey to her with his eyes he was one of the good guys. He would help her...somehow. To cooperate. Her eyes were like a sucker punch to the gut, he hated the thought that she would be scared of him. Every protective instinct he had came roaring to life. He had now only one job, and it was to protect this woman. If he wasn't mistaken she seemed to nod slightly before answering softly.

"Carol."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Today was a bad day. Today was a very bad day.

Carol had come to the bank to withdraw as much money as she could from her and Ed's joint account. She had finally decided to get the hell out of the joke of a marriage. She was running away from Ed. She needed to save her child.

She put her hand protectively on her stomach suddenly glad she wasn't showing yet. She'd thought when he had found out things would be different. But they weren't. Carol wondered if Ed was actually trying to cause her to miscarry, the beatings since he found out had only gotten worse.

Now he would know. Ed would know, she'd been prepared to leave. If she made it out of this mess alive he would kill her for sure. She let out a puff of air holding back a sob at the thought of her child, never having a chance, to live. She long ago had stopped caring for herself, but she wanted everything for this child. She needed to be stronger, for her baby.

There was five men holding her hostage. Well it had started with six but the leader had quickly disposed of one he deemed had screwed up.

There was one man, one man that seemed kinder somehow than the rest. One man that had seemed disgusted but the loss of life. She was probably imagining it, but he seemed as though he was trying to convey a message with his eyes. She couldn't help but get the feeling that he would help her.

She made eye contact with him. It was calming, somehow. Taking deep breaths she tried to calm herself.

"Don't cry honey...we'll take real good care of you. You're our ticket out of here." The leader cackled gleefully. Then he barked "Daryl!"

She watched as the man with the kind eyes stepped forward. "Yeah?"

"Take her back to an office or something and tie her up. She's your responsibility now, I gotta work at getting us out of this mess."


	2. Chapter 2

AN: short update let me know what you think :)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 2

She barely made a sound. Daryl guided Carol, the hostage he thought with a grimace to the offices in the back of the bank. He choose the one farthest away from the main floor, close to the back exit. That exit was locked. He briefly checked momentarily wondering if he should hustle her out the door and into the arms of SWAT. Years of experience had taught him, Swat was probably out there already, waiting to come in. This office was far away from the bank floor if there was a shout out.

If he got Carol out, he couldn't do it without breaking cover. Neagan was part of a large group that had networks and connections. He was never supposed to know that Daryl was undercover. They were in New York. Daryl had given him a bogus last name, Neagan was supposed to believe Daryl died and then he could safely relocate back down to the bureau in Georgia. The bureau never sent undercovers out in their own backyard.

Fuck half the criminal element in Georgia knew Daryl as Merle Dixon's brother. Undercover would not be an option, but after this assignment he was pretty sure he was done with undercover work anyway.

Banks being well- banks; they were hard to get in and out of, and despite the danger he would put himself in by sneaking her out if he could have, he would have, but the windows did not open either.

She was pale, watching him with wide beautiful blue eyes, he wondered how she had gotten the shiner. She looked so lost and vulnerable he felt the urge to go over and hug her, and he never hugged anyone.

Fuck she'd probably kick him in the nuts and he would not blame her.

He took a hesitant step towards her. "I gotta tie you up.." he said softly trying not to scare her too much. There was some asshole who owned the office collection of extra ties. He grabbed one and walked towards her, holding it out. She turned but he grunted stopping her. "That won't be comfortable." He said, and she looked at him, like she was trying to figure him out, as he tied as loosely as he dared her hands in front of her. "I'm sorry..." he whispered like it would do any good. "I won't hurt you."

"I know..." her voice was hoarse and she sounded almost surprised at the words coming out of her mouth. "I know you won't...it's the others I'm worried about."

She was either a genius manipulator, or she believed that. He had to ask. "How?"

She smirked sarcastically bringing her hands up to her black eye. "I've been married to a monster for years, I know the type of man who likes to hurt women. You're not it, but you're friends are." She finished softly. She shook her head as she backed up to sit down in a chair behind her. She practically needed to let herself fall backwards with her hands tied.

He reached out instinctively to steady her, hand resting on her hip, his breath blowing into her ear as he lowered her to the chair. He felt her soft inhale of breath, and took a step back shaken to the core.

Anger permeated him as he realization struck him about what she had said about her husband.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" Daryl asked motioning to her eye. She stared at him for a long moment. Before bringing her tied hands up to the neck of the high necked sweater she was wearing, pulling softly on the collar she pulled the neckline down a few inches. Enough to see a myriad of bruises across her upper chest.

"Fuck..." he said meaning to keep it to himself but speaking out loud.

"I'm pregnant...it's a girl." She said suddenly "I don't know if that makes a difference but I am. I was going to leave...today. He's out of town for the night. I was going to withdraw as much money from our joint account as I could and I was gonna leave." She sighed "He'll know now, if you're friends don't kill me he will." She finished on whisper wiping a tear that was trailing down her cheek.

He flopped down on the couch across from her. He could tell her, he was undercover. Tell her the truth to reassure her that although he couldn't guarantee anything right now, the two of them were in this together. Never in the two years had he been tempted to break cover. Not once. Not when people were looking at him like he was scum on the bottom of their shoe. Carol for some reason could sense that he wouldn't hurt her. But he wanted to tell her just so she would know she wasn't alone.

He shook his head, it was too risky. She could let something slip. He couldn't tell her but it was killing him.

He got up suddenly, walking to grab a bottle of water from the mini fridge. Bringing it to her, he cupped he chin so he could drink then looked down at her trying to convey some hope in his gaze. He shouldn't promise her anything. He shouldn't, but there was something about her pulling at everything inside him, that made him want to protect her.

"I promise you, from this point on, ain't no one gonna hurt you or your baby."


	3. Chapter 3

AN: new update :) let me know what u think

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 3

She was gonna die.

There was no question in Carol's mind. The irony was she'd just decided she wanted to live.

Daryl could be described as the sweet one of the gang that was robbing the bank, she was sure he meant well. Sure he believed that he could protect her, even from the repercussions that she would face from Ed.

He was either going to be dead, or in jail, and although she could sense that he actually wanted to help her, that he believed he could; really how could he?

It had been four hours. Four hours of Neagan apparently negotiating with the police outside. Four hours of Daryl sitting across from her, asking her if she was hungry, tired, needing to go to the washroom. All of which she had responded no to, but now a bigger problem was starting to rear it's head. Morning sickness.

She'd started to feel nauseated an hour ago, and had tried to ignore it. The ridiculousness of the situation struck her, it wasn't even morning.

"I'm gonna be sick.." she muttered suddenly unable to hold it in any longer.

Daryl jumped up looking at her with wild eyes, grabbed a garbage can and barely made it in time to let her vomit into the expensive looking garbage can. Daryl was vibrating with nervous energy. She suddenly felt his hand on her back rubbing circles trying to comfort her as her body spasmed.

"Yah Alright?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah" she groaned gagging again. "Pregnant...remember?"

She lifted her head up when she was done. Slumping back in her chair closing her eyes. Suddenly a cold wet cloth was gently wiping her face. She opened her eyes staring up at him.

This man was a contradiction. He was a good person, she could sense that. But here he was, embroiled with this gang of criminals. "Why are you doing this?" She whispered.

He paused pulling the cloth away. "Sorry...thought it might make you feel better..." he grunted embarrassed, trying to pull away. She grabbed his hand the best she could with her own hands tied.

"No, why are you doing this? Robbing the bank...with them? You're a good person, I could understand if you were desperate for money...but why them? They didn't think twice about killing those innocent people. They won't think twice" her voice broke "about killing me and my baby. They're like kids, you're a man. You're better than them...I don't understand."

He walked over to a painting on the wall. Staring at it intently. "You don't know me." He whispered suddenly.

"I know not once has my asshole of a husband cared when I got sick. He broke my finger" she nodded towards her still healing finger when he turned to look at her "one morning when I woke him up from retching." Carol said.

She watched as anger flashed across his face. He was angry. Angry that ed had done that to her. "You ain't going back there...I promise, I'll help you." He was so earnest looking she could almost believe him.

"If you make it out of here, you'll be gone. If you don't you'll be dead or in jail. I know you're a good person, but how in the world do you think you can help me?" She asked.

He was torn, Carol realized suddenly. He wanted to tell her something. She could see it written all over his face. "Carol...I'm..."

He never got a chance to answer as Neagan came bursting into the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fuck he was gonna die.

Things were moving too quickly. Neagan had come barreling in to take Carol out to the lobby. The negotiations were breaking down, and he wanted to use Carol as a human shield.

Daryl marvelled at the stupidity at the remaining members of the five man crew. Could the other three man not realize that Neagan had no intentions of ensuring their safe escape only his own. The police were obviously buying their time until SWAT, breached the building. This was not going well. Neagan had Carol at the open doorway. Screaming at the police he would kill her. A gun to her head, his hands tangled in her hair pulling it roughly.

Fuck, Daryl gritted his teeth, trying not to show his distress. Wondering what the hell he should do.

Neagan came back in. Roughly throwing Carol to the floor. He paced and ranted. Cursing a blue streak. Daryl watched Carol pull her knees to her chest. Like she was trying to make herself as small as possible.

Daryl inched his way over as close as possible to her. It was coming. SWAT would breach soon. Neagan really wasn't giving them any other option. She looked up at him in question as his fingers brushed the top of her head.

Daryl shook his head slightly when he heard it. They were shutting down the ventilation system. Fuck. He pulled her to a stand. No one noticed.

When it happened he was ready. Daryl grabbed her hand and ran towards the exit. Neagan barely had a chance to protest before tear gas canisters began to explode and swat entered the room.

"You Dixon?" A masked officer asked and he nodded as he and Carol were pulled to the back, masks being shoved on their faces as a gun battle raged in the main lobby.

Daryl had her pinned to the wall covered her head with his torso. He could feel one officer at his back. Trying to protect them from stray bullets as he was covered in bullet proof body armour.

She was whimpering into his chest. He kept muttering in her ear. "You're okay, it will be okay." He wasn't sure she could hear him over the gas mask and the firefight.

And then it was over, as quickly as it began. Two of the three henchman Dead, Neagan shot but on his way to hospital.

She was staring at him incredulously. "Who are you?"


	4. Chapter 4

AN:

Surprise two updates in one day :)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 4

Carol watched in confusion. The police where swirling around her, asking questions wanting her name. Daryl was at her side maneuvering her threw the hub of people, talking to those who stopped him briefly. He knew she couldn't understand why he wasn't being arrested.

"Ma'am we can call your husband..." one young FBI agent started to say but stopped when Daryl turned.

"No, don't contact anyone."

The young officer blanched and nodded and quickly dashed away.

She looked at him confused as his hand on her lower back guided her towards an ambulance. "What's going on?" She muttered.

"I'll explain in a minute." He nodded towards the press that was pushing forward making their way towards them. "Unless you want your husband seeing this on the news...Get in."

"Good job sir.." someone said as they passed by. He helped Carol up in to the ambulance. Sitting her on the stretcher as a female EMT started taking her blood pressure.

"She's pregnant." He muttered closing the door.

He sat down with a slump on the jump seat of the ambulance. He sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose. It was finally over. He was free, he could get his life back. The side door opened, and a man with an FBI windbreaker got in.

He sat beside Daryl patting his knee. "Good job son." He said handing him his badge and gun.

"Thanks Hershel." He muttered and Carol finally growled.

"Explain...NOW!" She said

Daryl looked over at her, she wasn't angry more so confused. Her eyes were flashing a warning though. She wanted to know what was happening and he was pretty sure she would get angry soon if he didn't answer her. That red hair hid a fiery temper. It was cute. She looked like she was flaring to life. He wondered what she would be like if she shook of the asshole husband.

"I'm an undercover FBI agent." He said no sense mincing words.

Her brow crinkled in confusion and then she softly smiled. "I just assumed you were the 'sweet one' of the group.." she murmured laughing at herself.

"My brother used to say that about me." He grunted.

Hershel cleared his throat. "This is my handler...Hershel Greene. I've been undercover for two years. Trying to bring Neagan down and his ties to the mob...wasn't really a good job though. Lost all those people...in the bank." He muttered.

"That wasn't your fault. You kept her alive. Neagan was captured and we can interrogate him. I call that a good day...you can't save the world son." Hershel said patting his back. "Get her to the hospital, get yourself checked out and for god sakes call Merle. He's driving me crazy."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Carol sat on the stretcher, in a daze. Daryl was a FBI agent? It all made sense she supposed. He had seemed different than the others. He had actually cared what happened to her. She thought he just felt guilty.

She watched him now from a distance. He was in the same room being checked out by Doctors as well. He had his shirt off, a doctor was currently stitching his side. A stray bullet had grazed him. He'd been lucky, he'd been protecting her at the time. She blushed as she found herself admiring his chest. He was a handsome man, she would have to be blind not to notice, but she quickly shut down those thoughts. Her life was a mess she couldn't drag anyone down with her. He wouldn't be interested in her anyway, and she honestly wasn't sure she could be with another man. Ed was a monster. The thought, of being touched by Ed made her stomach turn. She was pretty sure it would be that way with any man.

When they had arrived at the hospital, she'd been shell shocked and terrified. They wanted to take her to a private room, she'd grabbed his hand holding on for dear life. Her eyes pleading with him not to leave her alone; and he hadn't. He told the doctors to put them in a room together. She heard him tell the doctor to document her old injuries. She looked at him in confusion.

"Evidence against..." he paused unsure of her husbands name.

"Ed" she whispered almost like saying his name would cause him to appear.

"Evidence against Ed." He nodded almost spitting out the name.

He was really going to help her. She didn't realize that good people still existed. Hope seemed to fill her for the first time.

The door opened then and Hershel walked in.

"Daryl we have a problem, Neagan escaped."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How the fuck did this happen?"

Daryl paced the hospital room, pissed as hell. How the hell could this have happened?

Carol looked ready to puke again. He couldn't blame her. Fucking hell, the crap she had gotten drug into. It wasn't fair.

"We have a leak..someone working for him on the inside. It's the only way." Hershel said. It was only Daryl, Carol and Hershel in the room. "He'll want revenge. He doesn't like leaving loose ends. We need to get the two of you in a safe house." Hershel said with a sigh.

"Fuck that shit...a leak would give him the location in a day." Daryl growled angrily. "I trust you Hershel...that's it, but even you can have your phone hacked, your office bugged. It's better no one knows. I'm taking her, and we are getting out of town. No one will know, where we are but us. I'll contact you by burner phones. Let you know we are ok."

Hershel sighed and nodded, but Daryl continued shocking Carol.

"And another thing, while we are gone. You're gonna find an attorney to work on her divorce pro bono."


	5. Chapter 5

An: new chapter :) let me know what you think

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 5

XxxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxx

She was quiet, a little too quiet.

Daryl watched out of the corner of his eye, Carol, she was curled up in her seat in his truck. Watching the scenery pass by as they drove out of state. She looked so small and lost, he couldn't imagine what was going through her head.

"Hey...you good?" He asked suddenly. Normally he'd be happy in the silence, normally he wouldn't mind or feel awkward, but right now? Right now he was worried, how much more could she take?

She turned and nodded lying her head back against the glass. "Gotta be." She whispered. "No going back now. He'd kill me."

"I'm sorry...about the hospital, and not giving you a say..." he muttered. Fuck he hoped she wasn't regretting leaving her husband behind.

She sighed and turned towards Daryl, her eyes looked tired. "I tried to leave, so many times. I went to a shelter once, but I went back. I always went back to him. There was no one, no one to fall back on, no one to help me. I was always so scared. I never got past that. I'm a coward." She murmured.

He sucked at this, at comforting people or making them feel better, but something about the fact that this woman, this woman who was the bravest person he'd ever met thinking she was a coward, made his chest hurt a little. "You left when it mattered, when you needed to protect your baby." He all but growled.

"If the robbery hadn't happened I may have went back.." she said.

He sighed and pulled over on the deserted stretch of road. He'd been taking a very long winding path to where he was going to make sure they weren't being tailed.

He gripped the steering wheel staring straight ahead. Almost disbelieving of what he was about to say.

"My daddy, was a mean drunk, hell he was mean all the time. Used to beat my momma, then she died, ...killed herself. Set herself on fire in her own god damn bed. She left me and my big brother alone. To deal with him. We were just kids. Never once did I think she was a coward. He made all of us feel like we deserved it. Took a long time to get that right in my head. My big brother still don't...you ain't a coward. You didn't do nothing wrong. I gave you a boost to do what you knew all along you had to do. Get out of there. My momma knew she had to, too. She didn't think there was any other way. I wish there had been someone there to help her. To maybe move her along when she didn't think she could go. When this is over, I ain't gonna leave you on the side of the road and say good luck. I knew when I asked Hershel to find you a lawyer I was pushing you, to do what you had to. I don't take that lightly. I'll make sure you're ok." He muttered. "Fuck most I've talked in two years." He grunted he turned towards her to see her reaction. A little struck by the tears that were pooling in her eyes. Fuck her eyes were amazing. A crystal clear blue, it was the most beautiful colour he'd ever seen. He watched a tear, slide down her cheek and she brushed it away quickly. He wanted to touch her face. He wanted to wipe away that tear. He wanted to see if her skin was as soft as it looked. What the fuck was he thinking? That could not happen.

She took a deep breath. Like she was bolstering up her courage and then she smiled and he couldn't breathe. He hadn't noticed before now. She was beautiful, her smile lit up her face. She nodded then, more courageous than she could ever know. "Thank you." She whispered.

He was so fucked.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We need supplies, for where we're going, and you need some clothes."

The sat in the Walmart parking lot, watching the flow of people trail in and out. Daryl had some things with him, but not much. Enough clothing to last him anyway. All Carol had was what she was wearing. They'd given her a scrub top at the hospital. Her top had been splattered with his own blood. She needed a few things to keep her going.

He watched her stare at the store. He knew she was feeling anxiety about going in. They had crossed several state lines. He knew they weren't being followed, but the last time they had been in a public place had been at the bank, the robbery had traumatized her, he could see that. His guilt at the part he'd played in that mess intensifying.

She was apprehensive, he could sense in her, a war battling inside her, she was strengthening her resolve. That was his girl. He didn't even realized he'd started to think of her as his.

"Ok.." she whispered softly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The trip into the store had gone better than he'd expected. Carol was quick and efficient. He'd told her where they were going and for how long, and she'd quickly set up about picking up the supplies they would need, a knack for organization, better then he could imagine.

The store sold a lot of things in bulk. By the time they had two carts filled to overflowing they hadn't even hit the clothing aisle.

He'd watched her efficiently pick up essentials. They only time she'd wavered was when she had hesitatingly ventured towards the maternity wear section. Picking a few things from there as well. The last Stop had been the pharmacy, they'd past by the book section and he saw her glance in that direction so he'd told her to pick out some books as well.

"Wow, don't think I've ever spent so much in one shopping trip." She said in the car. "I'll have to pay you back." She started but he put up a hand stopping her.

"Naww, don't worry about it. I haven't spend a dime of my own money in two years. I'm good." He paused then gave her a bag that he kept with him, the rest had been packed in the back of the truck, which had a cap on the back.

"What's this?" She asked confused.

"Thought you might want this.." he watched as she pulled out the books and maternal vitamins.

"What to expect when you're expecting." She read, then turned to him. Tears gathering in her eyes.

"Fuck, sorry...didn't mean to upset you.." he started to say but she grabbed his hand squeezing softly.

"No, thank you. Thank you for everything. You've done more for me, than anyone I've known my whole life."


	6. Chapter 6

AN: lately I'm in the mood to write, I wish I was this motivated all the time :) I also have a new story I started tonight called Little Angels for anyone interested. Let me know what you think :)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 6

xxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Carol stirred awake, she'd fallen asleep, watching the landscape pass her by. It was hard to stay awake, the pregnancy was making her exhausted combined with the past two days, she was worn out.

No matter how tired she had ever felt around Ed, she never would have ever let herself fall asleep, until she knew that he was sleeping deeply. Being caught unaware from Ed's rage was worse than knowing it was coming, at least she could prepare herself. As odd as that seemed.

She snorted out a soft chuckle, shaking her head. Here she was, fleeing the State, from a psycho member of the mob, and Ed, and it was the safest she could remember feeling, in a long time.

She glanced sideways at Daryl. He was still unaware that she was awake. He was a good man. She felt it, deep in her bones. She knew she was safe with him.

He was surprisingly gentle, and understanding. He'd touched her briefly a few times. A hand on her lower back shepherding her through the bustle of the store. Briefly touching her hands when he would insist on helping her down from the high truck. He was a gentleman like that, and his touch was hesitant, and sweet, like he thought she would shatter or break.

No one, man or woman, or relative had ever treated her that way. Like they were taking their utmost care to protect her and to care for her. Like she mattered.

She'd grown up in foster care after her parents had passed away in a car crash when she was 5 years old. No one had wanted to adopt a five year old.

By the time Ed had come around she'd been starved for attention and love. She hadn't known any different. She'd been so stupid.

The nightmare had begun, and she only managed to break herself free now. She ignored the voice in the back of her mind that whispered if the robbery had not happened, if she hadn't met Daryl she would have chickened out and went back to Ed.

"Y'awake?"

His voice unnerved her. Soft, with a hint of hoarseness that sent a chills up her spine.

She sat up rubbing her eyes, staring out the window. "Yes...I'm up." She said softly. Staring out the window she took in her surroundings."Are we in the mountains?" She asked.

"Yeah...my brother and I inherited 50 acres up here. Not worth much except for hunting. We built a hunting lodge. Got solar panels, and everything...it's off the books, no one knows it's up here, but me and him." He said as he turned off on a hidden road that she hadn't noticed. If you didn't know the road was there, you would go by it and never know the difference.

The road, if you could call it that, was nothing more than a few feet wide. The trees whipped at the truck with a wicked snapping sound. She was a little worried the window would break.

"Window ain't gonna break...don't worry."

She almost wondered if she had said that out loud. But she hadn't. He was just really good at reading her.

The trees opened up into a clearing, and she could see the lodge. It was beautiful in a rustic way. It was an a frame style log cabin, windows facing a small river in the back, one side of the A covered in solar panels. It was beautifully constructed, not the hunting cabin she'd been expecting.

"It's beautiful," she said in a hushed tone. She felt like she had stepped into a fairy tale, or the scene from a hallmark card.

"Thanks...Merle when he ain't drunk or stoned is a carpenter. Dame good one too." He muttered.

She had a feeling he was undermining his own contributions to building the place. He helped her out of the truck murmuring, "I'll get you settled then I'll bring in the provisions."

The house was just as amazing. Small but well built, carved touches everywhere. The floor was a mosaic of broken tiles, crafted together for an effect most interior designers would drool over. "Merle saved tile they would have thrown out at jobs he worked on. Smashed them up like that...thought he was nuts." He muttered when he saw her looking at the floor.

A vaulted ceiling was accented by wooden beams and small living space centered around an impressive fireplace. Surrounded by bookshelves. Filled with books. There was carvings everywhere, some were part of the woodwork. The small kitchen was efficient, and filled with the same tile mosaics. A short hallway lead to two bedrooms and a bathroom in between. She almost groaned when she saw a cast iron old fashioned claw foot tub. She would sink into that tub up to her chin.

"You can stay in my room." He murmured. The room was small. A wrought iron bed covered with old quilts and pillows. "I'll sleep in Merle's".

She turned quickly, not really sure what to say, surprised to find him almost in top of her behind her. She looked up at him with large eyes as his hands came out to steady her, resting lightly on her hips.

For a moment only for a moment, she thought about kissing him. Carol wasn't sure where that even came from. Men were the last thing on her mind, she'd just escaped one disastrous relationship. She didn't trust herself to start another, and she had to be imagining the lust she saw in his eyes. She was nothing special, and she had more baggage than an airport. No man would want to get tangled up in that.

But he was staring at her intensely. For a moment she thought he might kiss her, and despite the fact that she was mentally kicking her own ass, she wanted him too.

He paused though and took a step back. Turning to straighten a picture of him with a buck on the wall. She saw him taking a few deep breaths. Her breath was stuttering out of her at what just happened.

He cleared his throat. "You get some rest, I'll wake you when supper's ready."

"I can help.." she started to say but he shook his head. His fingers briefly touching her chin, turning her face to examine her still healing black eye.

"Rest.." he whispered, and she nodded, she could have sworn his fingers touched her skin, a few moments longer than necessary, then he turned and left the room. She lifted her fingertips to where he had just touched her chin, wondering what the hell had just happened.


	7. Chapter 7

An: short chapter, I'm working night shifts. Thought a small update was better than none.

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 7

Xxxxxx. Xxxx xxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

"Carol?"

She woke with a start, gasping awake at the sudden intrusion into her comfortable state. A gasp leaving her lips.

Carol had been boneless, completely sleeping in a deep relaxed state. Daryl's bed was incredibly comfortable, the room was dark and slightly cool, the thick cotton quilts cocooning her in warmth and security. The feeling that she was completely safe, had descended on her when she had settled on the bed, the comforting sound of Daryl puttering around the lodge had put her at ease.

"Sorry.." he whispered sitting down on the side of the bed with a tray of food as she pulled herself up to a sitting position.

"Didn't mean to scare ya...you wouldn't wake up earlier,I didn't think you would want to sleep all evening, especially with nothing on ya stomach." He muttered setting the tray on her lap.

She looked down at the grilled cheese sandwich, he'd placed on the tray, along with apple slices and a couple of cookies. A small smile bubbling it's way up to her face.

"Thank you," she said with a smile. "No one has ever brought me breakfast in bed ...or supper...I guess."

Why was she suddenly feeling awkward? That moment they'd shared earlier was still coasting through her mind, making her want to blush as she picked up a piece of the sandwich. He was fiddling with his hands embarrassed at her comment.

"Not your parents or..?" He trailed off, she could tell he regretted asking, the possibility of bringing up memories of Ed no doubt in the forefront of his mind.

"My parents died when I was five, I had no family to take me in. Spent the rest of my childhood in foster homes, I was lucky to get feed." She chuckled sarcastically. It was a nervous habit she had picked up. Trying to hide her emotions under fake cheer. "Some days I didn't."

He was angry. She could see it in his face. The way his cheeks got red, she saw him flexing his fist on his thigh. A flutter of apprehension filled her chest, she knew he wouldn't hurt her, he'd already proven that. Carol just figured she needed to decompress, let the wariness she felt when people were angry, that Ed had ingrained in her disappear.

He was angry for her, that she was treated that way. That thought had tears threatening to brim over in her eyes. No one, in all her life had ever cared if she had been treated badly.

His hand came out in hesitation, awkward and uncertain he covered her hand that was resting on the bed. "Don't cry." His voice was so soft, and troubled. She had the feeling that her tears were causing him physical pain.

His fingertips were tracing circles across her knuckles. Carol was pretty much certain that he wasn't even aware he was doing it.

"No...it's not that." Carol smiled wiping the tear from her face. "I'm just grateful I met you." She whispered.

He looked confused and a little shocked. "Why?" He asked sounding uncertain.

"You showed me there are still good people left in the world."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Daryl sat perched on the bed, watching Carol as she drifted off to sleep. He sat with her, until she had finished eating, The she had lay her head back down, it hadn't taken her long to go back to drift back to sleep.

He hadn't wanted to leave Caryl alone, he wasn't sure why. Part of it, he was sure was her easy acceptance of the fact she'd been shit on her entire life. She was amazing, so sweet and kind. How could anyone have mistreated her? Why did she felt she deserved it? He felt this need to protect her from the world. He wanted to see her happy and content, and she'd seemed so little lying in the bed, he couldn't leave her alone with her thoughts.

Daryl stood now that Carol was sleeping, he should get some sleep himself, she was peaceful now. He turned walking towards Merle's room ignoring everything inside him that was aching to climb into bed with her and hold her close.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: another short chapter :) let me know what you think

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 8

Once they got settled into the lodge it was a game of hurrying up to wait. Daryl had always had difficulty when he was at loose ends, an inate tendency to be restless if he was inactive had him pacing around the cabin. Normally he'd spend most of his daylight hours outside when he was here.

Carol seemed happy to sit quietly and enjoy the peace and quiet. He saw her pull a novel she had picked up on their shopping trip and nestle herself down in the couch. He couldn't be dragging her around the woods when she was pregnant and he couldn't leave her here alone.

He sat down with a sigh, watching her as she read her book. Once again wondering how anyone could ever hurt her. There was something about her that radiated sweetness, she was adorable really, cute as fuck as he watched her bite her lip and twirl a string of hair around her finger.

"Your staring."

He startled surprised that she had caught him so easily. He grunted embarrassed, before asking "Was wondering..."

She looked up At him. "What?"

"Anyone ever teach you how to defend yourself?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It seemed like a good idea at the time. She needed to learn and he needed to get out and burn of some nervous energy.

Self defence holds hadn't seemed like a good idea, she was still injured and pregnant, and he had no real desire to bring his body into close contact with hers (for reasons that he was choosing to ignore), but he thought at least he could teach her how to shoot. A way to defend herself when this was over. A way to make herself less vulnerable. He was beginning to dread the thought of sending her out in the world when this was over. He wanted to prepare her somehow, so she could protect herself when he wasn't her how strong she really was.

It had seemed like a good idea at the time. A skill he could teach from a respectful distancee. Only it hadn't turned out that way at all.

Here he stood, his body directly behind her arms around her waist as he helped her with her stance and manage the kickback which she of course had no experience with.

He could feel the sides of her breast rubbing softly against the inside of his arm. His mouth was blowing hot air over her neck and he watched in fascination as her neck erupted in goosebumps every time he spoke.

She smelled amazing. He was trying really hard not to inhale her scent. She must have used two different scents in her shampoo and soap. Her skin smelled like peaches and her hair smelled like berries. It was making him insane. He had the sudden urge to trail the tip of his tongue along her neck to see if she tasted as good as she smelt.

He let out a soft exhale and willed himself to calm down. This was not what she needed. It wasn't why they were out here.

He was holding himself back so she could feel the fact that he was aroused by her nearness. Smiling as she let out an excited gasp as she hit the bullseye of the target he'd set up. "Nice shooting" he said.

She turned sideways in his arms, her smile luminous. She was so proud of herself and he had to wonder if she had ever received any praise. The smile on her face only enhanced how beautiful she was. Those eyes were like windows. He could get lost in them.

She leaned slightly putting her weight to one hip and he knew the minute she felt it. Her hip brushed up against his traitorous dick.

Her eyes became intense, with a heated look and he saw her cheeks flush and her breath stutter out slowly. But she didn't move. If anything she took a step closer.

At that moment no common sense was reaching his brain. It was like his brain shut down, and all the blood fled south as he took another step closer and his hand that been guiding her arm when shooting, slid along her waist, travelling across her back turning her slightly so that she was facing him head on. His fingers flexed on her back his hand splayed out, the slightest pressure on his palm arching her back and bringing her even closer. All the while they stared at each other, neither saying a word. Both breathing heavily. What the fuck was he doing? But he couldn't stop. He felt entranced.

His other hand came up and tangled in her hair. He could feel her sweet breath flowing across his lips. His head lowering down inch by inch to meet hers. Lips only a few breaths from her when the shrill sound of his cell phone ringing jolted him back to reality.

They jumped apart quickly her eyes flashing guiltily like she'd been caught in the midst of a daydream. She put her hands on her cheeks as though she was overheated and he turned to answer his phone no longer certain if he was releaved for the interruption or not.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: hey guys, sorry for the delay. Life is getting busy again. I have been really blocked lately:/ but I have a few peeps asking about updates so I always aim to please lol. This isn't the greatest just getting into the swing again.

I got a anon wondering what happened to the gun Carol was holding in the last chapter and I could have kicked my own ass. Arghhh totally forgot about it as I was writing. I meant to write that as they were staring at each other Daryl took it from her hand, put the safety on then dropped it, but I am dumb :/ sorry I hate making mistakes like that, that take you guys out of the story. Can't guarantee though that it won't happen again, but I do appreciate constructive criticism :)

Trigger warnings in this.

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 9

Xxxxxxxxxxx

What the fuck had he been thinking?

Daryl watched Carol's retreating back as she made her way into the lodge and he spoke to Merle on the phone. Daryl had picked up a burner cell, only Merle had the number. He'd told Hershel to contact Merle if he needed to get in touch with him. He trusted Hershel but not like Merle. Despite the fact that Merle could be a son of a bitch and an asshole when he wanted. One thing Daryl could never doubt is Merle's loyalty.

"Fuck.." Daryl grunted under his breath as he watched Carol bend down to pick up a water bottle she'd set on the step before heading out here. Fuck he was such a pervert. She was pregnant, traumatized, married (but not for much longer if he had anything to say about that) he should not be staring at her ass. But god damn what an ass.

"DARYL! Yah listening to me boy?" Merle growled.

"Yeah.." he muttered "I'm good"

Merle chuckled "I got your message about Andrea. Talked to her too. She's willing to make visits to the cabin and keep it confidential. Why the fuck are you needing a nurse? You hurt? I told Hershel I was gonna whoop his ass if you came home injured again. Seriously what the fuck! They ain't got anyone else who can work undercover? I mean you've been gone forever...I bet you ain't taking care of yourself none neither! My therapist says that ain't healthy what you are doing! Yah sick or..."

"Merle I'm fine!" Daryl interrupted. Merle seemed to overcompensate for his past by all but being a motherfucking nag. It was endearing if not annoying. "It's for a witness...she's pregnant."

Merle hissed through his teeth "You knock someone up?"

Daryl groaned of course Merle would go there." No...ain't my baby."

Merle was quiet for a moment "You sound disappointed."

"What no...fuck off Merle." Daryl feigned annoyed, biting his bottom lip in worry. Fucking godamn Merle, he could always read him like a book.

"Nah... you got a thing for this chick... I can tell ya voice always cracks when ya lying. You always were the sweet one baby brother but sounds like she's got a man." Merle said.

"She's leaving her husband, he's an asshole ...the way daddy was an asshole. She's also a witness." He muttered.

Merle was quiet for a long minute, before he chuckled softly.

"What?" Daryl asked.

"You didn't deny you got a thing for this chick."

"Fuck off Merle."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx (trigger warning)xxx

It had to be talking to Merle, thinking about the past, seeing someone else going through what he had. Daryl hadn't had that dream in awhile. Years. It wasn't really a dream. It was memory.

That night had haunted him, for so very long. His daddy was yelling in the living room, his momma crying telling his daddy to stop.

"He ain't MINE!

Daryl was in his closet. Eight years old, he'd heard the old bastard start raging when he got home drunk. Merle was gone, in juvie. He was a coward, Merle would have gone out there and tried to protect momma. Merle would have tried. But he couldn't, couldn't make himself walk out into the living room, in the middle of the war that was raging.

"He is, I swear.."

His momma was whimpering, Daryl covered his ears and tried to think of something else. Anything was better than this.

"You're a liar!"

There was a thud, and then she was crying. She was always crying. He cried too. His daddy was a bad man. A scary man.

"Please no Mike.."

His momma was crying as she ran after him. Daddy was coming to his room. Daryl's room. There was no one else in the house.

"Mike no!" There was a scuffle right outside his door. She was trying to stop daddy from coming in Daryl's room. Daryl was surprised she even bothered. If his daddy didn't beat him tonight he'd do it tomorrow.

"Say it!" His daddy roared, he could hear his momma gasping for breath threw the paper thin walls.

"He's not yours." She whispered out, through a strangled cry.

Merle was the spitting image of Daddy. Daryl had heard that all his life. Daddy had always said Daryl had no Dixon in him. All of a sudden he knew what they were saying. He wasn't a Dixon.

It was relief, mixed with fear and anger. Who was his daddy? He heard his mom wheezing like she was passing out. He held his hands more tightly over his ears, but he couldn't stop the sound of her voice. "It...was your...brother...before he died...raped.." and then there was nothing. No sound, no noise, nothing. He only found out years later what raped meant. He was a Dixon after all.

It was the last words he ever heard his momma say. She'd disappeared that night. Daddy had told the people in town she'd run off. Her body had been found eleven years later in Daddy's old hunting stomping grounds. The old bastard had drank himself into an early grave two years prior. He'd been living with Merle, then, only nineteen years old. Merle had been off on a bender. The sheriff had asked him to come down to the station to attempt to identify the clothes she'd been wearing the night she disappeared. Hadn't been much left to the body to identify only bones.

The nightmare always ended with momma' bones.

"Daryl.."

It was the soft voice that pulled him from his nightmare. Carol was perched on the side of his bed. Wearing an old t shirt of Daryl's that he kept in the dresser in his room. Despite being sleepy he felt it, a thread of longing pulling him in deep into waters that he'd been determined not to travel. Her sitting there, in one of his favourite shirts fired every possessive instinct he had. Every part of him was yelling mine!

Her eyes looked worried. "You were having a nightmare." She murmured.

He threw an arm over his eyes trying to avoid touching her. "Yeah, ,...that happens sometimes."

He felt her timid fingers lightly brushing his other hand. "Me too." She whispered.

She was the best person he'd ever met. Here she was trying to offer him some kind of comfort after everything she'd been through.

"Sorry to wake ya.." he murmured.

"Don't be. I have them to...there was one night recently, Ed, he...he decided that he was going to beat me until I miscarried. That he didn't want the baby." She put her hand up and touched her healing black eye that he'd first noticed in the bank. "He was drunk and passed out before he could do much damage, but That's what finally did it, finally made me realize I had to get out of there. Made me realize my child was more important. I was almost grateful. But I still see that evil look, on his face, every time I close my eyes, that's my penance for being to scared to leave."

Daryl felt anger seething through his blood. If anything she should never ever feel any guilt. "You ain't got nothing to pay for."

She smiled, so incredibly sweetly. "Neither do you... but I guess that's easier said then done huh?"

He sighed sitting up, staring at his fingers for a moment, before looking at her. "You don't know that. I've done some bad shit, more than you can imagine..." he stopped when she put up her hand.

"Ed was pure evil, and he slept like a baby, without any guilt or worries in the world. That's how I know..that and everything else I've seen about you since we've met. You've done more for me," she pAused touching g her stomach with a tender smile. "And my daughter, then any man I've ever known. You're every bit as good as everyone else...whatever happened to you didn't break you...just made you stronger." She smiled suddenly "huh..." she murmured in surprise. "I guess I gotta take my own advice." She kissed his forehead with a soft smile and padded out the door.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: short little update for you. A little filler, a little look in Carol's mind. Next chapter will continue on where this left off. I am by no means minimizing Carol's backstory. Sorry for my spotty updates, I've been on vacay, and have been super busy. There is a time jump of one month in this chapter. Let me know what you think ;)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 10

XxxxxxxxXxxxxx

If Carol tried she could pretend it was a vacation. Here in the mountains, in a beautiful lodge, the scenery that would steal your breath. A crisp edge to the air signifying the changing seasons, beautiful colours everywhere the eye could see.

He was beautiful too;Daryl. She watched him from a distance as he went about his day to day. Physically it was hard to miss, the perfection that was his outside, but what she came to quickly realize was, he didn't know it. It was unbelievable to her a first, she thought the modest vibes he emanated was for show, but it wasn't, he had no idea. He was beautiful inside and out.

That only endeared him to her more, her body was healing and she quickly was coming to realize that so was her heart. Watching the way he was so gentle if he touched her for any reason, the way despite his tough exterior, he was almost naive and innocent, made Carol have hope for the future. There were good people in the world. She thought that Ed had killed everything inside her that was hopeful, and happy, but being there, with Daryl, having time to heal, was bringing everything back to life.

A month passed, a month of peace and Carol realized that the intense chemistry that existed between them was not going away. If anything it was stronger. A hum of awareness seemed to sizzle between them when they were in arms reach of one another. It would be so easy, so easy to take one step towards him, and then another, until their bodies touched and their breath cascaded on each other's skin. It would be so easy, to touch his chest run her fingertips along the soft flannel of his shirt, slip open the buttons and inhale his scent. She wanted him, that much was certain. If anything, the day outside a month ago had proven that he wanted her too. She had a feeling that Daryl suffered from the same crippling self doubt that she did, and she also had a feeling that he would wait, wait for her to make a move if anything was going to happen.

Despite her new perspective, Carol was having trouble getting past what was glaringly obvious. The elephant in the room. She was pregnant, married to a crazy asshole of man, and running from a psychopath. Somehow it didn't seem fair or right to burden him with all of it. He was already carrying so much of it all ready. She was pretty certain that if he could he'd carry it all. He'd do more for her than anyone else ever had her whole life, and they had only know each other over a month. It didn't stop her from wanting him though.

She'd never been with anyone but Ed, and with Ed it was awful. Painful, degrading, humiliating. Sex had always been what Ed wanted, how he wanted it, when he wanted it. Never about her...she'd never been made love too. She spent so many nights, imagining what it would be like with Daryl. She had a feeling that all that innocence would translate into some awkwardness but, he'd be forceful and tender. That he would take control and make certain that her needs would be fulfilled. At least that's what he did in her fantasies. She groaned staring up at the ceiling, tossing again for what felt like the millionth time. A soft rain was pattering the roof, and a nighttime wind was blowing. That wasn't what was keeping her awake though. Damn hormones! That book Daryl had got when they shopped had said that your hormones would run wild when you were pregnant. Oh good how right that book was.

Carol groaned as she softly rubbed the barely noticeable baby bump that had started to show, as in her mind, the scene from yesterday was running through rampant.

She'd gotten up, earlier than usual to go to the bathroom, the baby seemed to have shifted and found a comfy spot on her bladder she supposed. The door to the bathroom had been cracked open, just enough that she could see him, as he stepped out of the shower, his back to her, displaying a myriad of scars that crisscrossed his back and ran low on his buttocks. It only added to him, made himmore appealing. She didn't pity him. If anyone she knew the hell those scars meant for him. He was a survivor, a warrior, just like her. She could be strong like he was. But that's not what she was thinking of tonight. Tonight she was remembering how much she wanted to touch his skin, she wanted to know how it would feel.

She moaned and bite her lip, sliding her hand into her panties, embarrassed at what she was about to do, but needing release. As her door squeaked open she paused.

"Carol...yah alright?"

Fuck...busted.

She coughed and slipped her hand out of her underwear quickly. "Yeah I'm fine." She murmured, just go away she thought, but he stepped in hesitantly. Wearing only pyjama bottoms. He was blushing so hard, it was sweet, her tough FBI agent, she thought with a grin.

"Yah sure? Heard you moan, thought maybe your back was bothering you again."

She sighed and smiled, "Maybe a little" she put her hands up under her cheek.

He bit his lip, rocking on the balls of his feet. She half expected him to zip out of the room as fast as he could. But he took a step forward, and then another "Want me to...want me to massage it for you?"

Oh god, the last thing she wanted was his hands on her, to feel his hands running across her skin, but before her brain could respond her lips were already speaking "Alright."


	11. Chapter 11

AN: sorry for the cliffy, hope this makes up for it. I love the way this turned out. Let me know what you think :)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 11

Xxxxxxxxxx

Oh god, the last thing she wanted was his hands on her, to feel his hands running across her skin, but before her brain could respond her lips were already speaking "Alright."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

What the fuck was wrong with him? Touching her was the last thing he wanted. Well that was wrong, it was what he wanted more than anything else. What he craved for, what he longed for more than anything. What he dreamed about every god damn night.

The more time he spent with her, the more he respected her, the more he liked her, hell the more spellbound he became. If he could he'd kick his own ass for the way he was thinking he would, but he was, completely spellbound, it was a good way to describe it. He'd felt like he'd fallen into some stupid novel, ones he'd tease Andrea about reading. But every time she looked at him and smiled, he felt gutshot. He wanted to protect her, take care of her, fuck he wanted to cherish her. He couldn't help it anymore, his awkwardness couldn't hold him back, not when he felt this pull towards hers. She could feel it too. He knew it too.

He was drawn to her more so at night. It felt wrong that she was sleeping in his bed alone. He'd spent so many nights at the doorway, watching her sleep. Just wanting her near, wanting to be closer.

She rolled to her side, facing away from him. "Lie down behind me." She whispered her voice hoarse. He felt chills cascade down his spine. Easing himself behind her on the bed, clenching his fingers to suppress the urge to grab her and pull her into the curve of his body. His breath shook as she reached down, grabbing the hem of her nightgown, pulling it up in the back to her neck so her back was exposed. Her hands shaking a little, he stared in awe at the delicate curve of her back, she was tiny, he took it all in, every slope, every curve. He wanted to memorize it all. The blue lace panties she was wearing all of it. He put his fingers out to tentatively touch a scar that ran along her back.

She was shivering as she spoke. "Ed.." she whispered. She glanced over her shoulder in question at the noise he made. A cross between a growl and a sob had been strangled in his throat. "Is this ok? Is it too much for you?" She murmured.

She knew, knew his past, from what he told her. They were so alike, but the difference was now he was stronger he would never let anyone hurt her again. But here she was trying to make it better for him. Worried about him. He nodded a little shaken up at the fact he was quickly realizing he was hopelessly in love with her. "I'm ok." He grunted.

She turned, and he moved closer, he started to gently knead, all the areas, on her back that he'd seen her absently rubbing the last few days. He worried about her, about how hard pregnancy would be on her. He'd taken to reading her book when she was sleeping.

She moaned softly, in pleasure, and he felt a shiver run through him. As his hands ran down the side of her ribs, the tips of his fingers brushing the underside of her breasts.

He moved his fingers away but she grabbed his hand. He couldn't breathe, as she pulled his hand to cup her breast. "Daryl?" She whispered.

"Yeah?" He wasn't sure how he could speak.

"I...I lied. It wasn't my back bothering me...it was something else I needed...something else I wanted?" She murmured.

He could feel her nipples pebbled in his palm. His dick was so hard it was almost painful.

"What do you need?" He whispered. Fuck he'd give her anything she wanted. Anything she needed.

She turned and looked up at him. "You."

It was like a fire suddenly lit, the flames glowing bright red inside him. He pulled her nightgown off as he pressed his face in her neck. "You sure?" He almost was gasping now.

"I've never been so sure, I've never wanted anything more."

His hands were everywhere. He couldn't seem to touch her enough. It would never be enough he could touch her forever and it would never be enough. He quickly helped her remove her underwear, she was lying on her back nAked before him. So much trust in her face it blew him away. He knew he would fumble and be a little awkward but more than anything he wanted to make her happy. Show her she could trust him. Maybe with her heart.

Her touched her stomach gently, almost in awe. It was amazing to think there was a life there. He suddenly wished it was his baby as he gently stroked her. His fingers softly lowered and he didn't break eye contact. She had such a tender look on her face. When he touch her slit, they groaned together. She was so wet, and it was for him. She really did want him. He was touching her, stroking her, loving the way her head was thrown back and her eyes were closed when he wanted more.

He lowered himself down between her legs, the taste of her setting him on fire. Her fingers threaded through his hair felt right somehow, as he used his tongue to give her what she needed. He was lost in haze, of lust and longing more than he ever had before. He wanted to bring everything out of her. Her wanted her to let go, as his mouth worshiped her. She cried out, her back arching, he felt her hips spasming under where he had his hands anchored. He didn't want to stop, he didn't want to let go, as he ushered her threw her orgasm and felt her desire climb again, until, she tapped him on the shoulder moaning his name, whispering she needed him inside her. He couldn't deny her anything.

Joining them together he entered her, and he was complete. This was home. He could never let her go. Today was the first day of the rest of his life. It had to be he was home.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: hi sorry for the long delay. I am struggling with my very active Rheumatoid arthritis lately, and been having a flare for a few weeks. I haven't been feeling well at all, but starting to feel better :) please let me know what you think. I have a new story started that's a little different called Stay safe. Short little smutty update for you.

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 12

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sunlight, was streaking in through the window. Bathing her skin in light. Daryl watched her as she slept. Her face was so innocent, so peaceful. Her skin practically glowed in the morning light. She nuzzled her face into his side, where she was nestled in the crook of his arm at his side.

He could imagine, that this was another life. That she was his, they were vacationing at the lodge. Without a care or worry in the world. He wanted that for Carol. More than anything, he wanted her to be happy. To have peace. He wanted her to have that spark that flared in her eyes last night, all the time.

Her sleep started to become restless, he watched her face become distress, as she fought an obvious nightmare that was entering her subconscious. She whimpered in her sleep. He pulled her to him more closely. Holding her close he ran his hand up and down her naked back. Feeling the scars that littered her tender skin. If he could legally, he would kill that asshole ex of hers.

She awoke with a start, and he felt her, hide her face in his neck. His skin tingling, as her silent tears touched his skin.

"You ok?" He whispered.

She nodded softly not moving her face. "Gotta be." She said.

Turning her to her back, he ran his hands over her skin. "You don't ever gotta be ok. You know that right?" He said as he pushed an unruly curl behind her ear.

She was staring at him with so much pain in her face. Her eyes filled with tears. "Where have you been all my life?"

He kissed her cheek "Waiting for you." She sat up, grasping at his shoulders. Kissing him hungrily. He pulled her up to sit on his lap, her back to his front, but she rearranged herself. Straddling his thighs, she glanced over her shoulder "I need you" she said simply as she sunk down on his cock.

He groaned as he sat up more fully, his hands grasping her breasts, his chest pressed to her back. She moaned as she slowly lifted herself and then sunk back down, as her hips rocked slowly. It was slow, incredibly slow. Each movement was so precise like she wanted to treasure each moment. His cock pressed forward inside her because of the angle and she groaned as she rocked her hips seeming to want to put pressure on one spot.

His hand came down, circling her clit, the other maintaining a tight grip on her hip, as her arms came up and threaded through his hair. She shuddered with every breath he blew into her ear.

When he could stand her soft slow pace no longer, he gently pushed her to her hands and knees. She sighed as she lifted her hips up to him holding on to the quilt. "I think I love you." She whispered.

He lost all control, loosing himself in all that was her. Thrusting himself into her wildly until he felt her tightening around him. He yelled out her name as he followed her.

Sliding down to lie beside her, he pulled her to him. "I love you too."


End file.
